HARRY POTTER AND THE FORGOTTEN LEGACY
by eivRam's my namE
Summary: Family secrets, new people, hidden agendas, the summer after sixth year bring too many dramas for Harry. Anyway, he discovers a certain legacy that could help him defeat the Dark Lord. Your questions will be answered in time. Read On…
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Family secrets, new people, hidden agendas, the summer after sixth year bring too many dramas for Harry. Anyway, he discovers a certain legacy that could help him defeat the Dark Lord. Your questions will be answered in time. Read On… Go on now… Don't be shy.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Rays of sun filter through the lush trees that cover the grounds this beautiful dawn. As spring ended and made way for summer, birds of different variety dawdle boisterously on almost every coverable tree near the lake. Perched on an oak, a bird hungrily eyes a potato on the ground. Suddenly, the bird flew gracefully off the tree. While on the air, he fixed his eyes on the potato and then with a burst of speed, it dived, closing the gap between them. It was 20 feet, 15… then his altitude dropped dramatically. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… His eyes bulged at the sight in front of him! It was too late to pull back. WHAM! He got hit by a shovel. The bird's attempt to take a bite on the potato was the last thing he ever remembered doing. It would have been a typical animal planet show about feeding birds on their chosen environment except on Muggle television, potatoes don't move.

Poor bird, his life ended without knowing Jonathan Livingston Seagull's flying techniques. I did forget to mention though that the potato he was trying to eat wasn't really a potato. One of the special creatures living in the grounds, the Gnomes are small. About a foot high with yes, potato looking heads that most animals mistakenly think of as food, like that poor sucker lying on the ground with bulging eyes.

**HARRY POTTER AND THE FORGOTTEN LEGACY: **

**THE QUEST FOR VALPURGIS**

For other wizarding families, summer is the best time for de-gnoming their grounds, but not this one. For centuries, Gnomes have lived and died here. The first Lord of the manor has made a deal with them many centuries ago. They are allowed to stay there given that they tend and serve as protection to the spacious grounds. This deal has been carried on from the first master, Godric Coeur de Lion, more notably known as Godric Gryffindor, to his descendant, the present Lord of the manor, young Caleb Coeur de Lion. As the gnomes were busy tending the garden, an owl swooped down on the balcony at the rear end of the manor, facing the lake.

A man was having his breakfast at the balcony when an eagle arrived. "Hello Hermes," the man called out. The beautiful blue eagle settled itself on the railing while the man took the eagle's burden. It was a letter from Gringotts.

"And what did they say?" a sleepy young man with tousled hair sat across him.

"They've done the first necessary steps to turn the tide of war." The older one absentmindedly replied.

"Oh." He replied as he scratched his head. "Poetry this early?"

"Whatever." He said, and then started to stand up.

"Hey Alaric," he looked up to the older man, "the wheels are really in motion, aren't they?"

"Yes. The time has come, Caleb." Then he walked inside. Before reaching the door, he stopped and looked at his ward, "we must visit Keziah later for your broken wand."

"I can do it alone, Alaric. I'm no longer a child. Stop treating me like one. You do remember I can make do without a wand." Caleb irritatingly replied.

"Fine. I won't come with you, but I won't permit you to go alone." He looked at Caleb seriously. "Owen," he called out. After a couple of seconds, a red and gold clothed and armed house-elf appeared in his side. "Accompany your master in Knockturn later. Don't let him out of your sight." The house-elf bowed then disappeared.

Alaric gave his ward a last look then went inside. He went to the training hall and took a sword from the rack. He went to the center of the hall and closed his eyes, shutting the world outside. He made a step forward while swishing the sword in air gracefully. He has done this exercise everyday for many years now. He remembered his instructor well. How could he not, with one so beautiful. He was reaching the end of his dance when… "What's wrong with your left ankle?" a voice suddenly interrupted his motion.

"Whatever happened to privacy, Caleb?" he turned to look at the door but Caleb wasn't there. He heard a laugh behind him so he whirled and saw nothing but air. "Okay Caleb, stop showing off. I know you've perfected your Stealth and Disillusionment." He felt a pat on his left shoulder.

"Yeah, I just like hearing someone praising my undisputed perfect skills, you know." He received a nudge at the ribs for his statement. Caleb was about to tackle his armed guardian when a house-elf suddenly appeared. "Master, you have a visitor." the house-elf announced.

"Who?" Caleb asked.

"It is the Wanderer, my Lord. I showed him to your study already. Shall I serve refreshments?"

"Yes." With that, the house-elf disappeared. "I think I better not keep the old boy waiting." He turned to his guardian who nodded in agreement.

"Hullo Peregrine, old boy!" he gave his visitor a friendly hug. "What great news do you bring now? Sit, sit." Caleb said warmly.

"I- I do not bring good tidings now my lord." he looked down and replied grimly.

"Has anything bad happened to Dunstan? Can I do anything to help?" he motioned for his guest to sit. "Has Voldemort tried to get through again?" he asked, suddenly feeling older and responsible in his more than 18 years of existence.

"He tried, last week. He sent his minions to capture the High Priest. Luckily, a dozen Haldris was camped nearby. Without them, our town would probably be gone by now." He narrated slowly.

"What would an elite group of Elven warriors do near Dunstan? At the time when those Death Eaters are about to attack? Have you asked them?" Caleb was curious.

"Aye. It was led by Hesketh. He told me that the Oracle ordered them to camp near Dunstan at the eve of the fifth full moon without telling them why. They did camp and knew why when they saw the Dark Mark near the city gates." He looked at Caleb as if expecting another barrage of questions.

"I thought the Elves don't meddle with the affairs of Man?" he asked.

"They try. I think the Oracle saw something important. If Dunstan fell, it would greatly affect the Realm of the Elves. You know why. I think the Dark Lord wants The Stones. He wants to have the Passage-Through-Realms." He looked at Caleb pleadingly. "An alliance must now be formed before he has amassed a large force to take over Dunstan. It is not about taking over the Magical World anymore. He wants more." He finished.

"He would be terribly foolish to try that. His force is not that strong yet, I think. Yes, we are in the Eve of the Second Darkness. But we aren't blinded by the mists yet. I wasn't born in the First War, but Alaric told me what happened. I've read countless articles and memoirs. And I believe we are not yet in the Second Darkness. But yes, it is coming." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Your people have my oath. I will try my best to aid your people. But, are the Elves in our side this war?

Peregrine smiled sheepishly and replied, "I was hoping you'd come with me and help me talk with them since you are highly favored by the Elves."

"I see. That is your true purpose in coming here, isn't it? I will think about it and consult my guardian. A room has been prepared for you, old friend. See you at supper time." Both men stood up. A house-elf appeared at the cloaked man's side and led him out of the study.

"Your disillusionment still needs a lot of work, Alaric." He called out at the bookshelves. Alaric then materialized and sat at Peregrine's vacated seat. "What should we do now?" the older one just shrugged and replied "We must do what we do best." He paused for awhile, lost in his thoughts then stood up, and walked out. "See you later. You better head to Keziah's now and be back by dinner."

"Owen," He called his house-elf who appeared two seconds later. "Let's go." Caleb disapparated and emerged a second later behind a small bookstore off the main alley. He walked past stores until he a reached a small intersection. He turned left and came inside the next store. The door creaked loudly as he entered. He was met by bludgeoning hex which he dodged easily. "Nice try, Keziah Harker."

"One may try and succeed one of these days, milord." The wand maker smiled. She looked rather young for her profession. The petite woman with flowing red hair past her shoulders, cold greenish-gray eyes, small nose and mouth, pale complexion, topped with biting intelligence and amazing creations make her the most sought after wand maker by rich witches and wizards, though she chooses her customers carefully. She even refused the previous minister of magic when he asked her to make a wand for him. Only a few people know of her true nature- she is a creature of the night, a vampire. She was nineteen when she was turned. She has lived through five Dark Lords and lived to tell the tale. "What do you need today Lord Gryffindor?" she asked.

"Well, I kind of broke my wand when I was escaping the Kindly Ones, the Erinyes in another realm." He answered quickly, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"And what did you do to receive their wrath?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't. I just got in the way! I-it was the most terrifying experience in my life." He showed the broken wand to her. "Can it be fixed?" he asked anxiously as the wand maker examines the wand. She shook her head. "There are missing pieces. It can be put together, but it won't be the same. I know you valued this wand, but I recommend you replace it."

"Well, okay. Can I have my old wand back? I just want to keep it or bury it. You know, it's been with me through thick and thin."

"I don't think it would be a good idea to keep nor bury it. Someone may obtain it and use it against you. Your wand is like a record of your achievements magic wise. If someone checks all the spells you've made, they will know all the spells you've done since you started using this wand. I suggest you burn it. Destroy it and release the temporary power you put in there when it was made. Your wand is not like the basic ones that Ollivander make. Remember?" she handed him the wand. "It's up to you if you want to keep it or not."

He pocketed his old wand and turned to Keziah. "I think I'll burn it later. Now about my new wand, how long will it take till I have a new one? You'll make one for me again, right?" he asked expectantly.

"I'll have to think about it." She teased.

"Awww, c'mon Jessica. Please?"

"Never call me that, kiddo. It's Keziah, not Jessica. I dropped that name hundreds of years ago." she replied, a bit irritated hearing her real name. "Alright, I'll make you one. But this time, we'll make something different. You are an animagus now, right? What shape was it?"

"A Griffin." Was the short reply.

"Wow, a Griffin! I never would have thought! It would be a good core for the wand!" Her eyes bulged and gave a mock expression of astonishment.

"Very funny. So, what are you planning to do with my new wand?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing special, just this and that." She smiled and started to move towards her working area. "Now, do you have any idea what kind of wand you want? You decide what kind of wood, stone, and magical core will be used."

"I think I have an idea. I want Yew or Elder for the wand. Well obviously, my feathers will be used as you asked." He paused.

"And for the stone? I have a lot of crystals here to choose from. We used Ruby for your last wand, remember? It suited you since it's your birth stone. Do you still want that stone?"

"Well yes, it's the most suitable core. And I want it at the end, near the handle. And for the tip, I want to have an add-on, I think I'll have a blue diamond." He looked at her as is waiting for a violent reaction which came in the moment it sank in the vampire's mind. "Are you serious? Where the hell can you find that? The last mine I knew was buried under lava 8 years ago."

"I have a piece at home. Hesketh gave it to me when I completed his training, as a gift. He never told me where he got it though. So, can you do it?"

"Yes. When can you bring back those materials?" she sounded excited.

"How about now? Or are you busy?" he raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"I'm not. I'm actually looking forward in making that hybrid wand. I've never done that before, you know. Are you sure about the blue diamond?" he nodded. "It has great properties. It may not be a magical one but it's a good conductor. It even increases the hit point. I'm not going to change my mind about it. I think Hesketh gave it to me for this reason." He replied. He turned to the door and called for his house-elf. Owen vanished with a poof and returned after a couple of minutes with a small pouch. Caleb gave her a small piece, about the size of his thumbnail, just rounded.

"You have more?" she asked. Caleb just gave her a smile. "Alright. Care to change now so I can pluck a couple of feathers?" Caleb transformed into a Griffin and spread his wings to show his beautiful animagus form. "Show-off!" Keziah muttered good-naturedly. After plucking a few feathers in his neck, she asked him to revert back.

"So, what do you think of my Griffin?" he proudly asked with one eyebrow up.

"You look like a kitten being stolen by an eagle." She retorted. "Now run along while I make you a wand. Come back here after a couple of hours or so." She showed him to the door. "I promise you, this is going to be good. By the way, your Griffin's really beautiful." She smiled tenderly then slammed the door shut.

When he came back a few hours hour later he was awestruck at what he saw. It was the most beautiful wand he ever saw. It was fifteen inches long, with rune-like carvings on the handle. The color of the wood was reddish black. The blue diamond sits on the tip of the wand while the feathers are at the end of the handle, attached at the end, with the ruby.

"Wow." That was all he could say at the moment. "This is beautiful Keziah." He added. "How much do I owe you for this masterpiece?" he asked, with awe still evident in his voice.

"Just one little thing, milord. A boon, for future use, that's all I'm asking." She replied seriously. Caleb looked at her in the eye, then after a moment, he slowly nodded his head. "Thank you." Silence hung in the air as the two looked at each other eye to eye. Out of nowhere came a very beautiful song. The kind of song that breaks and tears your heart apart when you hear it. The kind of song that speaks about melancholy and sadness, of loss. The two stood still for a moment, entranced by the song.

Caleb was brought out of his stupor when a hand touched his shoulder. When he looked, he saw Alaric. He was shocked to see his face. The usual sunny disposition was replaced by a grim one. He looked pale, pained, as if he'd break down any minute now. Caleb looked at him quizzically, at loss for words. "Let's go home." Alaric said. Keziah nodded grimly at the two and walked them to the door. The two disapparated and returned home.

"What is the matter?" Caleb asked anxiously. Alaric motioned him to sit. "He's gone, Caleb." Alaric looked down. "Dumbledore's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

As the crowds dispersed, three solitary figures stayed by the lake's edge after Dumbledore's funeral. They were looking at the castle they have called home for the last six years. "Ethelburga" a female voice whispered.

"What!" the boys replied.

"I said Ethelburga. Honestly, you guys! For the past six years you two are here, you haven't even touched the Hogwarts, A History! I can't believe you two!" Hermione exasperatingly replied. The two boys shrugged then Harry said "Well, we have 'mione here to tell us what we're missing in life, right Ron?"

"Right you are, Harry! So Hermione, what's Ethel- what was that again?" Ron interjected.

"Ethelburga was Gryffindor's castle. He was born here. When his parents passed away, he transformed it into this school, with the rest of the founders. It was originally a fortress. "

"Then why is it called Ethelburga, not Gryffindoria, or whatever?" Ron asked.

"Poor Ron, you really don't know anything about the founders aside from establishing a school!" Hermione gave the two a very Hermione-ish look then started. "Godric wasn't really Gryffindor."

"Now, now. Godric is Gryffindor! And you are in his house. Harry, I think we better bring Hermione at the hospital wing. She's a bit confused. What d'you reckon, Harry?"

At that, she gave him a slap on his arm. "You idiot, I wasn't finished yet. I mean, Godric's real name isn't Gryffindor. He just happened to have an affinity with Griffins. His name is Godric Coeur de Lion. And as for Ethelburga, it means noble fortress in Old English. Even Slytherin wasn't really Slytherin." She gave Ron a pointed look. "Salazar wasn't a Saxon, a Welsh, nor a Norman for that matter. He wasn't from around here. But enough of history right now. We better head back to the castle. I believe you two haven't packed yet. And so you know, I have packed my things already. You two go on with your packing while I look for the headmistress." The three separated at the stairs since the way to their house isn't the same with the Headmistress' office. That night's dinner was the most solemn thing they ever experienced in Hogwarts. Grief was felt to the bones in the Great Hall. Their numbers diminished to less than half of Hogwarts' population.

Numbed by sadness, Harry watched several of his housemates crying at the common room. He just watched, but never joined in. _"I wish I could've asked all the things I wanted to know. I should have learned my lesson. First, my parents, then Sirius, and now, Dumbledore. Why does it have to be me?" _these thoughts cycled repeatedly in his mind. Exhausted by his grief, he went to his room and slept.

Ginny woke him up at the crack of dawn.

"What the – Ginny? What's wrong? And what are you doing here?" Harry muttered sleepily.

"Harry, let's go back to the Chamber of Secrets." She replied grimly. "Keep your voice down, you might wake Ron and the others."

"But, but, but… Why?" he answered as he got up and put on his cloak. "Why should we go back there?"

"You'll understand Harry.", Was all she said while dragging him out to the stairs and into the common room. Only the dying fire showed life in Gryffindor common room as they passed it and made way out of their house. After a couple of minutes, without any interference, they made it to the girls' bathroom. Even Myrtle who was always moaning in the bathroom was not around.

"_This feels weird."_ Harry thought.

"It always is, Harry." Ginny said as she stopped in front of the secret passage. It was already open. She started to go down the steps when Harry stopped her.

"Why is it open already? Is He here? Is Voldemort here? Why should we go down there? What are you up to Ginevra Weasley? He roared. Ginny just took his hand calmly, then hugged him. "You have to trust me" she whispered in his ear.

"Do I have a choice?" he answered weakly, looking at Ginny's eyes. She shook her head and started going down. Harry followed her until they reached the chamber.

"Look Harry, this is why I brought you here. You have to understand." She finally spoke.

Harry was awestruck at the raging battle. It was between a Basilisk and a Griffin. They were both wounded and bleeding. The griffin was attacking the Basilisk from the air. When Harry looked at the Basilisk, he saw it was guarding something. It was a cube. It was about a feet high, with runes and jewels decorating it. Only then did he realize that the ground was covered with sand. But the Chamber, as he remembered it, wasn't covered with sand. "This can't be real." He said out loud. And when he looked back on Ginny, he was stunned. He wasn't with Ginny anymore. "Mum?" he whispered?

"Yes, my son. Never forget this dream. It is important. It will help you stay alive." Then the ground under them crumbled. They were falling into nothing.

"HARRY! Wake up!" it was Ron. He was shaking him for a couple of minutes now. But Harry won't wake up. Neville, Seamus, and Dean were crowding around Harry's bed. "Dean, Seamus, go get Hermione and Ginny! Hurry!" he barked desperately. "Neville, go get a glass of water. Go!" he croaked.

"Harry, c'mon mate. Wake up." He kept on shaking the perspiring, unconscious Harry. After a few precious minutes, Dean and Seamus arrived with the two girls on tow. They ran towards his bed, both pale.

"What happened here Ron?" Ginny asked.

"He won't wake up. He was shouting and shaking in his sleep. It's been going on for almost fifteen minutes!"

"Somebody go get McGonagall!" Hermione said. "Ron, you go get her. You know what happened and you can explain it better." She told him as Ginny was wiping Harry's face. The girls sat on either side of Harry's bed while the other boys made themselves useful by stopping anyone who tried to enter their room. Finally, Professor McGonagall arrived, running, with Ron and Madam Pomfrey. "Move, move." She kept on muttering as she passed the Gryffindors on the stairs.

"Let's bring him to the Infirmary, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said when he saw Harry's condition. Madam Pomfrey was about to perform a _mobilocorpus_ when Harry stopped shaking. They gave a gasp when Harry opened an eye and grabbed Ginny's arm and cried. "There you are! We must find Valpurgis, quick!" then settled down again.

"Who's Valpurgis?" Hermione asked spontaneously.

"What?" Harry replied blinking his eyes. "Who's that? Was that another trivia? Like your Ethelburga the other day? Hermione, let me sleep for a while. We have the whole train ride to discuss that." He moaned, then turned, grabbed his pillow, then was about to go back to sleep again when he said. " You know, I had a weird dream. But all I can remember was falling. Wait a minute." He was shocked when he opened his eyes again. Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all staring down at him. "What are you all doing here?" he asked.

They told him the story while Madam Pomfrey was checking him up. "I don't think there's anything wrong with him. It was just a nightmare." She finally concluded.

"Well, you heard her. You may all go down for breakfast." Professor McGonagall said. As they all went out of the room, she stopped Harry. "You gave us quite a scare, Harry." She said tenderly as she was holding Harry's shoulder. "If you need anything, just write to me Harry." She looked at him, as if memorizing him, and then she let him go. The Gryffindors who were still at Hogwarts stayed at the common room, waiting for news. There were rumors that Harry Potter was dead on his bed that's why they were told to stay away. And the rumors were reinforced when their Head of the House and Madam Pomfrey came running to Harry's room, pale as ghosts. They all gave a sigh of relief when he stepped out of his room, dressed, and apparently alive.

The day they left Hogwarts was uneventful, save the stricken Madam Rosmerta who was forcing her way to Harry. Several Order members closed in to prevent her from reaching him. Ever since Dumbledore died, the members took it as a duty to guard Harry and never let him get out of sight. Molly even tried talking them into adopting Harry, or at least let him stay at the Burrow. But Remus stood firm, "Dumbledore wanted him to stay at the Dursley's".

And so it was back to the Dursley's for Harry, for maybe the last time.


End file.
